


A New Day

by sg_wonderland



Series: Days series [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: Daniel reluctantly meets his grandparents





	

I know I’ve delayed as long as I can when I hear Jack call my name. Again. With a huge sigh, I start slowly downstairs to be introduced to Jack’s parents, the people he wants me to think of as grandparents. I don’t remember meeting my real grandparents, all Jack knows is that my mom’s father was still alive when I was five but he wasn’t sure about my dad’s folks. I drag my feet, I swear if they try to hug me I may puke.

They seem nice enough. Jack’s mom, Caroline, is not as tall as Jack but he has her dark brown eyes, which light up when she sees me. Her smile seems genuine but she doesn’t approach me; I suppose I have Jack to thank for that. “Jack, he’s adorable. And he looks so much like his father.” Oh, right, they don’t have security clearance so they think I’m Daniel’s son.

“Daniel, this is my mother, Caroline and my father, Michael. Folks, this is Daniel.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” I reply with a polite smile just like my mom taught me. Jack’s dad surprises me by extending his hand for a handshake.

“It’s a pleasure, Daniel. We’ve been looking forward to meeting you.” His grip is strong and he too has a nice smile. Must run in Jack’s family.

We settle in the living room and I just listen as Caroline fills Jack in on all the family gossip. Although my family never did this, I remember my parents chatting about what was going on where we were. They thought I didn’t understand a lot of what was going on, but I got that some of the folks paired off together; I caught some of them hugging and stuff a few times when I was wandering in places I wasn’t supposed to be.

I feel Jack squeeze my shoulder and I look up at Caroline. “I’m sorry?”

“Mom was asking you about Christmas. Want to tell them what you got?”

“Ummm, Jack got me a telescope and a pair of ice skates.”

“Do you skate, Daniel?”

I shake my head at Michael. “No, sir, but Jack’s been teaching me.” He said I’m actually more graceful this time around, but I seem to spend an awful lot of time on my butt. Thank goodness for snow suits and heated leather seats.

“Jack always loved to skate, I’m sure you’ll both enjoy it. I don’t suppose you’ve seen much ice in your life.”

“No, ma’am, mostly sand.”

“Well, you have to get Jack to bring you to Chicago. I’ll take you to where he used to skate when he was a kid.”

I look up at Jack and shake my head. “Sorry, I have a hard time picturing Jack as a kid.”

Michael chuckles. “Have I got some stories to tell you.”

*

Since Jack’s parents weren’t here at Christmas, they insist we go shopping so I can pick out something. So we’re all off to the mall, which is one of my least favorite places to go. I remember going with Jack and Sam when I first arrived and being absolutely overwhelmed and so terrified that I clung to both of them, afraid to lose them in the crush of stores and people.

I neither want nor need anything but they are insistent. So I let Caroline lead me into the kid store, pick me out some clothes; I dutifully try them on and act pleased as we check out. I feel a hand on my head and I instinctively pull closer to Jack, only to find it was Michael. “Sorry.” I know I’m acting like an idiot. Most kids would be thrilled to have grandparents who are apparently eager to lavish gifts and attention on them.

“That’s okay. How about you and I take a break, let these two have at it? Jack, we’ll be in the food court.”

“Keep an eye on him, Dad.” Jack admonishes.

Michael scowls at him. “Did I ever misplace you or any of your brothers?”

I suppress a grin at Jack’s pained expression.

The mall is still crowded with after holiday shoppers and we are banged around and I get pulled away from Michael a couple of times, who solves the problem by swinging me up in his arms. “Is this alright, Daniel?”

Actually, it’s quite alright, I’m still very much afraid of losing the few people I know. I nod and wind my arm around his neck. Just for balance, I tell myself.

“So, what do you want to get, Daniel?” We are standing in front of the ice cream store. Although I’m tempted, I know how Jack is about eating before dinner. Michael correctly interprets my expression. “He’ll have a sugar cone with one scoop of..is chocolate okay?” I nod and he winks at me. “Grandpa’s privilege. Don’t you worry, I’ll handle Jack.” 

*

“Daniel.” My eyes widen at the tone of his voice. “You do know we’re going out to dinner, don’t you?”

“Leave him alone, Jack, I bought him the ice cream.”

Jack tries again. “Dad, he knows…”

“Oh, stuff it, Jack. It isn’t everyday I get to take my new grandson for ice cream. Come on, Daniel, let’s get you cleaned up.” He sweeps me off the chair and sticks his tongue out at the look on Jack’s face. I bite my lip so it doesn’t look like I’m laughing, although I am.

*

I have to admit this grandchild thing is not bad at all. For some reason, these folks already loved me before they even met me. Something about the word ‘grandchild’ evidently makes adult’s brains turn to mush. 

I don’t know much about this kind of family or any kind of family, to be honest. I met Sam’s dad once and although he seemed nice enough, there was something about his voice that just scared me. Plus I heard him and Jack arguing in the briefing room about experimenting on someone. But they shut up pretty quick when I got there; Jack whisked me away almost immediately. I soon figured out I was the one they were talking about and I have to say I’m glad Jack won that argument.

When quizzed about what I like to do, I mention to Michael how much Jack and I like playing Battleship and he immediately promises to buy me the computer version. I try to protest in horror, I don’t want them to think I am hinting for a gift. He quickly assures me that he wants to get me something I will enjoy; leaning in, he whispers that although I might have needed the clothes Caroline had picked out, he doubted I would really enjoy them.

*

“Daniel, why don’t you show the folks your room?” Caroline and Michael seem thrilled so I lead them upstairs and into my room, even turning the lights out so they could see the stars. Michael promptly lies down on the bed so he can get a good view.

“Honey, come here, you’ve got to see this.” She stretches out beside him, suitably impressed. “Who did your ceiling, Daniel?”

I crawl up between them. “Sam put the stars up. They’re like the Milky Way.” I point out some of the better known constellations; Sam actually went to the trouble to have the stellar map enlarged so she could get the ceiling to scale, she’s got this thing about math.

We, the three of us, just lie there on the bed, chatting and looking at the stars. They don’t ask a lot of personal questions, I suppose Jack warned them not to. As far as they know, Daniel met my mother on a dig and left before he knew about me. As far as a lot of other people know, it’s the same story, except my parents met on another planet, which explains why I came through the gate.

I don’t remember falling asleep but I wake enough to know the hands tucking me in are not Jack’s.

*

Michael is alone in the kitchen drinking coffee when I wander in the next morning. “Good morning, Daniel.”

“Good morning, Michael.” 

He sighs at my use of his first name. “If I buy you a brand new computer, will you call me Grandpa?”

I eye him suspiciously. “Are you trying to bribe me?”

He eyes me back completely without remorse. “Is it working?”

*

Jack is cursing as he hangs up the phone. “Mom, I have to go to the base for a little while.”

She interrupts him. “Darling, we’ll stay here and keep Daniel.” I suspect she’s been dying to get her hands on me since she got here.

Jack plucks me up off the couch. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, I promise. Will you be alright here?”

“Jack, I’ll be fine. I don’t think your parents are going to sell me to the gypsies or anything while you’re gone.” He grins and gives me another squeeze before setting me down.

“Mom, don’t take him anywhere while I’m gone, okay?” She frowns up at him. “Just trust me on this, I’d feel better knowing he’s home safe.” Jack and I have had this conversation before; for some reason, he has this totally irrational fear for my safety. I have pointed out to him repeatedly that I don’t have any of the adult Daniel’s memories so I’d be no good to anyone who wanted to know what he knew. Jack’s reply was that there were some folks out there whom he simply didn’t trust.

She clearly doesn’t understand but agrees to not let me go any further than the fenced-in backyard. After Jack is gone, Michael decides that I do, in fact, need to get some fresh air. Caroline overrides him, pointing out that it is early January in Colorado and is too cold for small children to be out. Michael comes back with a remark about all kids needing plenty of fresh air. 

If my parents ever fought, they hid it from me very well, so I have no experience with this. When Michael glances over and sees my horrified expression, he stops dead. “Daniel, I’m sorry, we didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“Please stop.” I whisper, my heart pounding loudly in my chest.

Caroline snatches me into her arms. “Baby, we’re sorry. We’re not fighting. This is just how Michael and I tease each other.” She must feel me trembling in her arms because she strokes my hair as she sits. “We’re fine, I promise you.”

I tell myself that the very minute I can make my heart slow down, I’m getting out of her lap. She sits, rocking me, holding me and I feel Michael’s broad hand on my back, just rubbing. It’s been a very long time since I have been held and comforted like this, so I just let myself pretend I’m with my mom and dad again. “Jack’s gonna kill us for making you cry, Daniel.”

I turn my face toward his, trying to smile. “Maybe we don’t have to tell him?”

“I can live with that, if you can.” He wipes the tears from my cheeks.

I can live with it, too.

*

“You just can’t go around buying up everything. You’re going to go broke.”

“We’re just lulling you into a false sense of security. So, tell me, Daniel. Buy or not.” Michael nudges me.

“Buy. The chances of winning are directly correlated to how many properties you own.”

“Okay, my adviser says I should buy this property. The guy seems to know what he’s talking about. How much is that gonna set me back?”

“I’d be very careful of flashing that kind of money around Daniel.” We all turn around to see Jack standing in the doorway. “Hey, what’s going on?”

“We’re playing Monopoly. It’s taking Daniel and your father both to win against my superior intelligence.”

“You like to think so, don’t you? Daniel is acting in a strictly advisory capacity although he is putting the bite on me for half the profits.” Michael winks at me.

Jack trails the rest of the way into the living room. “Good, I can use the money to keep him in books.”

She leans over and pats my knee. “Don’t let him bully you, darling. If you need books, you call your Grandma, okay?”

“Okay.” Because Jack has a decided smirk on his face, I can’t resist adding. “Grandma.”

 

*

I’ve managed to convince them not to buy a new computer; I’m fairly positive Jack would put his foot down, although his mom did speculate that my birthday wasn’t all that far away and I would need a good computer for school. Before they leave, there are several more computer games in my room, my closet seems to have shrunk in size, the toy bin is fairly bursting and Jack has promised to bring me to Chicago in the spring to meet the rest of the family.

And I’ve found that the words ‘Grandma’ and ‘Grandpa’ are surprisingly easy to say.


End file.
